Gotta Love Family
by auronstar1903
Summary: All Paige wnated was to master her orbing...Not see...THAT!


**Gotta Love Family**

_**See? Told you guys i'd do a regular couple. Not much of a fanfic, but i've been watching "Charmed" again lately, so i figure a little romance and humor would make a nice fanfic. For people who like "Charmed"...enjoy!**_

The fact that Paige's powers were advancing since Limbo and the battle with the Source was incredible. But the fact that she still had to learn to master her orbing...wasn't. She did alright pinpointing her next destination. But her landing sucked-BIG TIME!

That didn't mean she was gonna give up so easily. Because as Piper mentioned, she was just as stubborn (..well, not entirely) as a younger version of Phoebe, and that may as well have it's advantages.

With that said, she decided to give it a try. In fact she had an idea. Just last week, she lent Piper one of her jackets since the others' was at the dry cleaners due to excessive demon blood. Apparently, Piper lost track of it, and Paige so happened to have a gourgeous guy who asked her out hours ago. No way in hell was she not gonna look "mediocre" for it. That jacket gave out a nice look that said "yeah, I'm hip 'cause I'm 'Super Witch'.

...Back to the matter at hand, she began to picture it in her head, blocking out everything else. She figured with Piper and Leo out of the house for a bit, she could get it and go. But she had been so busy picturing the jacket for the past few minutes, she didn't hear the front door just moments ago...

#$%&* #$%&* %$*&$%*#&

The couple quickly slammed their bedroom door, Leo locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Piper and Leo had originally gone out to see a romantic film at the theater. But films sometimes had a way of getting kinky, giving them both creative and naughty thoughts. So when the love-making scene came up, they excused themselvs to the bathroom. From there, leo orbed him and Piper back to the manor.

"Any chance we still got the belt?" Piper asked, slipping her shirt off.

Leo nodded to the dresser. "Top drawer," he sighed in ecstasy. Once Piper found what they were looking for, the couple bounced on the bed laughing as they prepared. Luckily, they didn't see the blue lights emmiting from their closet.

"I did it!" she squeaked softly, finally nailing the landing. She looked at her surroundings for the first few seconds. 'Yep. Her closet' she thought. 'Now if only i had a light...'

As she began to open the door to let some light in, she heard moaning. She was confused, as she remembered the movie Piper said her and Leo were attending...then again...

Peeking through the opening she gasped, knowing the voices as she heard Leo scream Piper's name at the top of his lungs. She knew that kind of voice as that was the voice of pure ecsta-ecsta-...ecs...

A soft thud could be heard as Leo and Piper were coming down from their high. Leo perked his head up, causing Piper to be just as concerned.

"What's wrong, hun?" she asked, still stroking his torso. He was about to speak, then just shook his head, blowing it off. 'Probably the bed' he thought to himself. 'It'd be a miracle if we didn't break the boxspring.'

#$%&* #$%&* #$%&* #$%&* #$%&*

"Paige?" Phoebe called out, crossing her bedroom. The middle sister had come home from the office to find Paige was nowhere to be seen. Piper thought she had been on her date, and Phoebe would've thought so too, but Aaron, her date, called the manor, asking for her.

When she reached Piper's room. she looked around. 'rare chance', she thought, 'but it wouldn't hurt'. "Pai-"

She was cut short as she noticed the younger sister's hand coming from the closet. Getting ready to panic, she inched the door slowly, not wanting to jump to conlcusions. There lied Paige, of course, unconcious. Hoping for an answer, she touched Paige, hoping to get a preminition on what could've happened.

After what seemed like minutes, she opened her eyes.

...And chuckled.

'It was only a matter of time before that happened,' Phoebe thought to herself, standing up. 'Though I didn't assume she was the fainting type.' Just thinking of the word fainting made her chuckle again. She recalled a similar situation, though it was more of a teenage Prue making out with Andy on Piper's bed years ago. Piper had retched before screaming at Prue to get out.

Cole had shimmered into the room as Phoebe was debating on what to do next. He was about to kiss her when the sight of Paige stopped him. He thought to himself for a moment. "Fainted?" He asked. With a nod from Phoebe, he shook his head with a chuckle, grabbing the younger sister's hand as well as his fiance's. "Shall we?" he winked.

"If we give her another reason to faint, I swear, Cole!" she chuckled, with a serious tne mixed in. "Oh well." she sighed, kissing him as she grasped his waist. "we'll fill Piper and Leo in on this later."With that, the three shimmered out.

_**Meant for it to be more humorous than romantic. Either way, change of scenery as opposed to my other fanfics...for now anyways. I got stories to continue, you know. Review if you got time! **_


End file.
